Les Ailes de la Honte
by Litchi Ichigo
Summary: Ils n'ont jamais put vaincre la Kiseki no Sedai. Durant la Winter Cup, le coach leur propose une solution: le dopage. La manageuse est contre cette idée. Elle veut tirer ses amis de là. Mais seule c'est impossible. Heureusement, la Kiseki no Sedai est là
1. Prologue

Hey, je me présente rapidement: Litchi Ichigo et voici ma première fanfiction et écrit sur ce site et d'ailleurs premier écrit tout court dans le cadre de la fanfiction.

Cette fanfiction reprend un peu toute la trame de Kuroko no Basket mais c'est centré uniquement sur des OC. En gros, les personnages du manga ne sont que secondaires dans cette histoire. Mais ils occuperont quand même une place importante dans cette histoire.

Ce texte va mettre en évidence un problème dans le sport que je trouve grave: le dopage. Alors ça ne sera pas mis en valeur de suite mais plusieurs chapitres plus tard. Mais il y aura aussi la triche et le monde du un pour tous et tous pourris dans l'univers sportif.

Enfin, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon texte d'intro vous verrez bien par vous-même.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mes OC et l'univers appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

La victoire était la récompense d'un travail dur et éreintant dans le domaine sportif. C'était des larmes, de la sueur, de l'amertume, de la passion et parfois du sang qui donnait à la victoire ce goût si particulier.

Quel n'est pas la joie d'être médaillé d'or au Jeux Olympiques ou de ramener au bercail une coupe dorée symbole de la victoire et du travail accompli !

Et pourtant, malgré les acclamations et la promesse d'une récompense pour tous ces efforts, en cette Winter Cup de sa seconde année au lycée Dekuzuma, une jeune fille n'a pas le cœur à fêter cette victoire. Ses amis sont heureux mais pas elle. Elle sait que cette victoire n'est pas belle. C'est une fausse victoire. Une victoire sans joie au goût amer de la défaite.

Pour elle, cette victoire ne vaut rien. Et pour cause: elle serre dans sa main droite à l'abri dans la poche de son pull gris anthracite un flaçon avec des pilules rouges. Elle sait que ses amis en ont pris. Ils se sont dopés pour avoir la victoire.

Malgré tout, une victoire, c'est une victoire non ? Dopage ou pas dopage.

Voici les paroles du coach. Mais sont-elles si véridiques que ça ? Pas si sûr...


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ! J'annonce avoir résolu le problème des reviews et de pouvoir répondre à ces dernières. D'abord, merci aux personnes qui ont commenté mon prologue et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

PS: Les personnages dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent tous sauf la Kiseki no Sedai et l'univers qui appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture.

L.I

* * *

Le lycée Dekuzuma était sortit de terre l'année dernière. C'était un lycée d'un genre nouveau qui ne cherchait pas sa notoriété dans les études mais dans la pratique du sport. Dekuzuma était un lycée sportif en conséquence. Son proviseur, monsieur Ikumakido Sarutobi, était un homme jeune mais avec de l'expérience dans le sport et en particulier les sports de balle et plus précisément le basket. Son objectif était de gagner cette année la Winter Cup. L'Inter High n'était pas au programme et ne représentait qu'un plus.

Comme le lycée n'avait pas encore d'élèves, le proviseur avait convié des élèves qui avaient de bonnes capacités sportives grâce à des lettres expliquant les qualités de l'établissement et l'importance qu'il avait dans le cadre d'une carrière sportive. Au final, une centaine de personnes avaient répondu présentes au moment de la rentrée. Ikumakido s'en frottait les mains d'avance et avait passé de longues minutes à vanter les mérites de son lycée aux élèves. Ce discours sentait un peu la fierté mais il offrait une belle image à Dekuzuma. En tout cas, les élèves semblaient ravis de l'engouement du proviseur pour le sport et en particulier un groupe d'amis qui avaient été dans les premiers à sauter sur l'occasion.

À première vue, ils offraient la vision de six personnes parfaitement normales mais en réalité, c'était de vrais professionnels du basket. Le plus passionné s'appelait Owazuki Takuto. C'était le genre de personne qui semblait stricte et sérieuse et qui l'était réellement. Il avait des cheveux noir de jais coupés courts avec quelques mèches lui tombant sur le côté droit du front. Ses yeux étaient brun caramel et agrandis par des lunettes à monture fine et noire aux verres rectangulaires. Il était connu pour son calme olympien et son caractère assez mauvais il fallait l'admettre. C'était aussi le plus petit de la bande: il ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante-dix. Cependant, c'était un leader dans l'âme et un très bon _point guard_ et capitaine depuis ses débuts au basket en primaire.

Zukuma Rin était un peu le trublion de la bande. C'était un grand gaillard de deux mètres aux cheveux brun foncé un peu longs lui arrivant aux épaules. Son front était dégagé par des barrettes de chaque côté de ses tempes et ses yeux brun clair avaient toujours un éclat rieur et il blaguait et rigolait souvent. C'était un peu l'exact contraire d'Owazuki mais dans un match, c'était une personne sérieuse sur laquelle on pouvait compter dans les moments difficiles grâce à ses remarquables qualités de _center_.

Son meilleur ami s'appelait Hitomaru Hiroto et était le boute-en-train du groupe. C'était un original qui s'était teint les cheveux en blond et dont les yeux gris avaient un éclat malicieux en permanence. C'était un jeune homme assez musclé à la peau foncée friand des blagues de Rin et des jeux de mots pas très fins. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, il occupait le poste de _power forward._

Pour l'épauler en son poste de _small forward_ , Kiriyuma Yoshi répondait présent. Ce n'était pas un grand bavard mais il était très expressif par ses gestes et son faciès. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et lui donnait plus l'allure d'un hard rockeur que d'un basketteur si l'on oubliait son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu marine intense qui luisaient d'un éclat sombre contrastant avec sa peau au teint cadavérique.

Le dernier du groupe s'appelait Sawaru Masaki. C'était un albinos aux yeux vairons. Si son œil droit était aussi rouge que du sang qui sortait d'une plaie, son œil gauche avait la couleur d'un ciel d'été en journée. Ses cheveux blancs étaient un peu longs et complètement ébouriffé lui donnant un peu un air d'hérisson. Il avait toujours l'air un peu endormi mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier: il était d'une précision incroyable et il excellait dans le poste de _shooting guard_.

Si ces cinq-là voulaient faire carrière dans le basket en tant que joueurs, le sixième membre de cette bande voulait être manageur et il étonnait et détonnait dans ce lycée par son esprit vif et sa... féminité.

Hoshiryu Rei, un mètre soixante-cinq pour soixante kilos, était l'une des rares filles de l'établissement. C'était une jeune fille passionnée de basket aux longs cheveux recamment teints en roux rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval haute dont le bout lui arrivait aux épaules. C'était une métisse moitié japonaise et moitié américaine au visage un peu rond où luisait des yeux d'un éclat émeraudes légèrement tâché de brun grossis par des lunettes aux verres rectangulaires avec une monture aux reflets oranges sur fond brun.

Si elle n'était pas une joueuse, l'adolescente avait une grande connaissance de ce sport et savait parfaitement analyser une partie et le jeu d'une équipe adverse.

Tout portait à croire qu'avec le fait qu'ils avaient, pour les garçons, commencer le basket à l'école primaire qu'ils étaient très doués et qu'avec l'appui d'Hoshiryu, les jeunes hommes pouvaient écraser n'importe quel adversaire.

Sauf qu'un obstacle se dressait tel un mur infranchissable: la Kiseki no Sedai. Cette équipe avait balayé les adolescents durant les trois tournois Inter Collèges sur des scores à chaque fois plus élevés. Durant leurs années au collège, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux et la Kiseki.

Mais les garçons comptaient bien cette année prendre leur revanche. Ce fut donc avec cette idée en tête que les six amis se rendaient au gymnase s'inscrire au club de basket.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres personnes avec nous. dit Zukuma qui était le plus sociable de la bande.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble le coach. murmura Sawaru.

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas tomber sur des débutants. fit Owazuki.

\- Je ne pense pas que le lycée accepte des débutants. Il doit chercher à recruter des joueurs qui sont déjà confirmés. le rassura Hoshiryu.

\- Rei a raison. renchérit Hitomaru.

Kiriyuma ne dit rien mais hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec la rousse malgré son silence.

La première constations des jeunes gens fut que le gymnase était très high-tech: un écran donnait le score, une horloge numérique donnait l'heure, un panneau de commandes permettaient d'allumer les lumières, un autre servait à faire montrer et descendre les paniers et un interrupteur permettait d'ouvrir et de fermer les fenêtres. Mais ce qui les surprenaient le plus, c'était l'homme qui était assis sur une chaise près de la porte.

Il devait avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et teints en blond avec des mèches noires. Ses yeux gris foncé fixaient un écran d'ordinateur et il était habillé de jaune fluo de la tête aux pieds. En plus de ça, il mâchait un chewing-gum et faisait des bulles avec et les écouteurs de son MP3 étaient fixés à ses oreilles le volume à fond. Rien ne montrait qu'il avait remarqué les nouveaux venus.

\- Rassurez-moi, fit Takuto qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Ce type n'est quand même pas le coach ? Si ?

\- On ne peut pas te répondre, Takuto. dit calmement Sawaru. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le coach malgré tout.

\- J'espère pas. répliqua Hoshiryu. Il ne me semble pas très compétant.

\- Ouais. confirma Hitomaru. On dirait un plouc.

\- Vous croyez qu'il se prend pour Titi ? demanda Zukuma.

Cette remarque lui valu deux regards amusés, un blasé et deux réprobateurs.

\- Ce genre de remarque, on s'en passera volontiers, Rin. le rabroua Rei.

\- C'est sûr. renchérit Owazuki. Et puis le seul moyen de s'en assurer c'est de lui parler. On verra bien qui il est.

\- Et puis, objecta Masaki, l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit.

\- Ou le coach dans le cas présent. rectifia Hiroto avec amusement.

Cette remarque lui attira deux soupirs exaspéré et le _point guard_ s'avança vers le trentenaire et dit:

\- Excusez-moi...

\- Kyaa ! glapit l'inconnu en tombant de sa chaise et rattrapant de justesse son ordi. Mais il ne faut pas faire peur comme ça aux gens, jeune homme !

\- Super... pensa le brun à lunettes. C'est un incompétent doublé d'un idiot à première vue. Je suis désolé, monsieur. s'excusa-t-il à voix haute. Vous êtes le coach du club de basket ? Parce que moi et mes amis...

\- Oh, les premiers membres ? s'exclama le faux blond. Et bien déjà bienvenue. Je m'appelle Yuzumaki Sarutobi et je suis en effet le coach mais aussi le directeur en charge des clubs de sport de balle de Dekuzuma. Ravi de vous rencontrer messieurs et mademoiselle !

Un silence de fit et six paires d'yeux étonnés, pour ne pas dire choqués accueillirent la réponse de l'homme.

\- Sérieux, murmura Kiriyuma, ce guignol est vraiment le directeur d'un secteur d'activité sportive et le coach ?

\- Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle ! Je comprends que vous ayez des réserves mais je suis très compétant ! s'exclama le décoloré en s'adressant à Hoshiryu.

\- Je vous crois, monsieur. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça. dit la rousse en pointant du pouce Yoshi.

Il fallait dire que malgré son physique, la nature n'avait pas offert au jeune homme aux cheveux longs une voix en accord avec son corps. En effet, le basketteur au look de métalleux avait une voix de jeune fille à la place. C'était pour cette raison qu'il parlait aussi peu d'ailleurs.

\- Ah, pardon ! Je pensais que c'était votre amie qui avait parlé ! s'excusa le coach. Bon, sinon, y' a-t-il d'autres personnes que vous six qui veulent s'inscrire ?

\- On l'ignore, coach. dit Hitomaru en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. Du moins pour l'instant il n'y a que nous six.

\- C'est un peu embêtant ça. dit le trentenaire. On peut faire une équipe avec cinq personnes mais il en faut d'autres pour pouvoir jouer un match sans problèmes. J'espère qu'il y aura de nouveaux membres. Enfin, commençons déjà avec vos présentations. Donnez-moi vos nom, prénom, collège, taille, poids, sauf pour la demoiselle bien sûr, votre poste et votre âge.

Le groupe d'amis hocha la tête et firent ce que le coach demanda:

\- Owazuki Takuto, seize ans, collège Hatsurai. J'occupe le poste de _point guard_ et j'étais capitaine. Je fais un mètre soixante-dix pour soixante kilos.

\- Moi c'est Zukuma Rin. Deux mètres pour cent kilos. J'ai seize ans et occupe le poste de _center_. Je viens du collège Hatsurai.

\- Je viens aussi du collège Hatsurai. J'ai seize ans et je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze pour quatre-vingt kilos. Je m'appelle Hitomaru Hiroto et je suis _power forward._

\- Je suis Kiriyuma Yoshi. J'ai seize ans, je fais un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour soixante-huit kilos. Je suis _small forward_. Et je viens aussi du collège Hatsurai.

\- Sawaru Masaki. Je suis _shooting guard._ J'ai seize ans. Je mesure un mètre soixante-quinze pour soixante kilos. Je viens du collège Hatsurai.

\- Et moi je me nomme Hoshiryu Rei. J'ai seize ans et je suis manageuse. Je viens du collège Hatsurai et je fais un mètre soixante-cinq.

\- Très bien. Moi c'est comme je l'ai dis Yuzumaki Sarutobi. J'ai trente ans et mes hobbies ils sont divers et variés. Voilà. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Maintenant...

\- Excusez-nous, c'est ici le club de basket ?

Trois adolescents qui avaient l'air de trois rebelles se tenaient sur le seuil. Le premier avait le crâne rasé, les yeux noirs et la peau foncée. Il devait faire dans les deux mètres et était très musclé. Le second était plus chétif avec des cheveux longs lui arrivant en-dessous des épaules et blond platine avec des yeux brun foncé. Et le troisième était un jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt aux cheveux courts teints en rouge avec des mèches blanches. Ses yeux étaient gris et sa peau légèrement foncée.

\- Hein ? Oh oui c'est ici. répondit le coach. Vous êtes ?

\- Ryuzura Teruki. se présenta le garçon aux cheveux rouges. J'ai seize ans. Je viens du collège Reizeto. Je fais un mètre soixante-dix-sept pour soixante-dix kilos. Et voici Ikuzumaki Toshio, celui à la peau foncée, et Tsukihiro Ryoma, le blond. Ils viennent du même collège que moi et font respectivement deux mètres et un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent cinq et soixante-dix-huit kilos. J'occupe le poste de _point guard_ , Toshi celui de _center_ et Ryoma de _small forward_. Et donc voici les autres. continua-t-il en dardant ses yeux froids sur les autres adolescents.

Sur ces mots, il s'avança vers le reste de l'équipe avec ses deux amis et demanda:

\- Quels sont vos objectifs ? Nous, c'est la victoire. Et vous ?

\- Notre objectif est simple. annonça Owazuki en plantant son regard dans celui de Teruki. Battre la Kiseki no Sedai.

Cette réponse tira un sourire aux trois nouveaux venus. Et puis Ryuzura prit la parole:

\- C'est un objectif quasi irréalisable. Mais c'est les fous comme vous qui me plaise le plus. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

En disant ça, il tendit la main à Takuto qui la serra sans hésitation. Suite à cette poignée de main, Zukuma déclara:

\- J'espère qu'on pourra accomplir nos deux objectifs.

\- Si l'on bat la Kiseki no Sedai, conjointement, on gagne. dit d'un ton assuré Tsukihiro.

\- La Kiseki no Sedai doit être la meilleure équipe que ce soit à l'Inter High ou à la Winter Cup. renchérit Ikuzumaki.

\- Cela va de soi. concéda Hitomaru.

Les autres hochèrent la tête positivement la tête. Yuzumaki s'éclaircissait la gorge avant de dire:

\- Je voudrais pas gâcher tout ça mais la Kiseki no Sedai s'est dissoute à la fin du collège. Chacun joue dans une équipe différente.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sawaru.

\- Pour la compétition et la distraction, sans doute. répondit Hoshiryu. Les grands joueurs s'ennuient vite quand ils n'ont pas d'adversaires à leur taille. Je pense aussi qu'ils cherchent à savoir qui est le meilleur d'eux cinq. Je me souviens que quand on les a affrontés l'année dernière, ils semblaient déjà être en compétition entre eux. Et comme ils sont de grands joueurs, ils doivent être dans de grandes écoles célèbres pour leur club de basket. Je pense notamment à Shutoku, Senshinkan et Seiho. Mais aussi Rakuzan. Enfin, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils s'y trouvent. Mais il ne faut pas oublier Kaijo et Yosen qui sont très bons eux aussi. Et oublions pas non plus qu'il y a un sixième homme qui peut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si je devais établir un tableau des équipes susceptibles de posséder dans leurs rangs un joueur de la Kiseki no Sedai, je dirais la trinité des rois de Tokyo, Kaijo, Rakuzan et Yosen. Ce sont les plus probables. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est le schéma qui me semblent le plus juste.

Cette annonce fut ponctuée par un silence avant que Toshio ne s'exclamait avec surprise:

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

\- Rei est ce qu'on appelle une analyseuse. expliqua Sawaru. En se basant sur les techniques, le jeu et le poste des joueurs, elle peut établir des shèmas d'hypothèses et de stratégies redoutables. De plus, elle a souvent raison quand il est question d'émettre des hypothèses. Toutes nos stratégies au collège, elle venait de cette charmante demoiselle aux cheveux roux.

\- Effrayant... marmonna Ryoma.

\- Impressionnant je dirais. rectifia Teruki.

Tout le monde sembla d'accord avec cette réflexion. Puis le coach dit:

\- Bien. Je vais examiner vos dossiers médicaux ce soir et vous faire un programme d'entraînement sur mesure. Pour l'instant, amusez-vous un peu.

Le soir venu, le faux blond se pencha sur les dossiers médicaux des joueurs et nota soigneusement sur son ordinateur tout ce qui l'intéressait. Et ce fut ainsi que le lendemain, il rassembla l'équipe avec le teint pâle et les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille.

\- J'ai examiné avec le plus intérêt vos données sportives que j'avais et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion: vous êtes une très bonne équipe. Je suis certain que nous pouvons nous élever jusqu'à la victoire et ce pour l'Inter High et pour la Winter Cup. Bien sûr, la Winter Cup est notre priorité majeure. L'Inter High n'est qu'un plus pour nous. J'ai décidé dans le but de nous attribuer de choisir comme cinq majeur messieurs Owazuki, Zukuma, Kiriyuma, Hitomaru et Sawaru. Les autres seront les remplaçants. Mais vous avez autant d'importance que les titulaires. Les entraînements seront supervisés par mademoiselle Hoshiryu et moi-même. Je vous ai déjà concocté un entraînement spécial pour chacun d'entre vous. Tout sera soigneusement noté et votre entraînement modulé selon vos progrès. Je n'accepterai que le meilleur d'entre vous, messieurs et mademoiselle. N'oubliez jamais la célèbre phrase de Jules Cesar: Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu. Je me suis permis de la modifier pour en faire le slogan de Dekuzuma: nous sommes venus, nous avons vus, nous avons vaincus et nous avons apporter la gloire à Dekuzuma. Rentrez-vous cette phrase dans votre esprit car elle sera la phrase maîtresse durant vos trois années ici et même dans votre carrière professionnelle. Je finirai ce discours par les informations suivantes: l'Inter High commence dans un mois avec les phases qualificatives. J'aimerais vraiment que vous accédez au moins au premier tour du tournois. Alors on va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles dès le départ. Maintenant, au boulot et n'oubliez pas: vous venez, vous voyez, vous vainquez et vous apportez la gloire à Dekuzuma !

\- Oui. dirent en chœur les joueurs et la manageuse avant de se mettre à l'entraînement.

Le coach esquissa un sourire. Cette année, la première du lycée Dekuzuma, cette équipe et toutes les autres de cete école allaient enchaîner les victoires et faire pleuvoir les honneurs sur l'établissement.

Et il n'était pas le seul à être heureux: le groupe d'amis du collège Hatsurai espéraient eux aussi gagner la Winter Cup et écraser un à un les membres de la Kiseki no Sedai.


End file.
